


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by sharingan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingan/pseuds/sharingan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been attempting to get a taxi on a rainy day. Eventually, he gave up, deciding to walk instead. He turned his heels and met with an umbrella, in his face. "Uh- Sorry. I was trying to call you but the rain was too loud." A deep voice came from underneath the umbrella, before Bucky could say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

 

This day sucked. _No. Scratch that_. This day was one of the shittiest days of Bucky’s life.

 

 _No shit_.

 

Why did all the clouds above New York decide to pour their tons of rain down into the city on this very day? And why did Bucky have to be fucking fussed about it this much? _Well_...

Bucky was an architect. He used to work for _HYDRA co._ But it was the worst company ever, he dared say, with low salary and overtime working. The company treated their employees like shit. His former boss treated him like shit. It was exhausting and tedious to the point that three years of working for HYDRA co. felt like seventy-something years to him. Bucky didn’t know why it took him so long to finally quit the job.

So after he had got himself out of his former workplace, he had been desperately trying to find a new place to continually work as an architect. He found several, but _1918 co_., one of the famous architecture companies in the U.S., was the company Bucky had been _interested_ in working for.

And he had an interview at _1918 co._ today. Hopefully, his architect-y portfolio didn’t get soaked by _the heavy rain._ He normally carried his umbrella with him, yet he ignored it on the day he might need it most. And _yes_ , today was the day he needed his umbrella most!

Bucky was aware that he might share resemblances with a lonely scary ghost at the moment, standing in the rain, tall and dark, with his long brunet hair covering most his face, and dressed head-to-toe in black. 

 

 _Argh. Fuck me_ , he muttered grumpily to himself.

 

Aside from his umbrella, all he needed right now was a taxi to take him to that company. He had been attempting to get one for nearly thirty minutes now. However, it seemed like the universe was truly against him today because there was none.

And here he was standing, soaked in the pouring rain, in the middle of New York City.

 

_Hooray. _James Buchanan Barnes, what the fuck did you do to deserve this!?_  _

 

* * *

 

Bucky glanced at his watch, forty-five minutes left. Eventually, he sighed and gave up, deciding to walk instead. He turned his heels around and met with an umbrella, in his face.

 

_The universe must really hate me._

 

He groaned internally, and was about to impolitely tell the umbrella’s owner to watch their way.

"Uh- Sorry. I was trying to call you but the rain was too loud." A deep voice came from underneath the umbrella, before Bucky could say anything.

Then it was lifted to reveal its owner. The guy looked up at him. Their eyes met and Bucky was far gone.

 

He was trying extremely hard not to stare at the guy.  _He really tried, he swore._

 

The guy held his umbrella up a little to get Bucky under it. Now, they were standing under the same umbrella.

He was a lot smaller than Bucky, but he looked totally adorable with his ruffled blond hair plus that bright smile. His cheeks were a bit flushed. _It might be because of the weather_ , Bucky’s mind suggested. His small frame was wrapped in thick navy coat paired with black skinny jeans, which looked really tight like they were painted on him, and a pair of red Converse. The thing that really captured Bucky’s attention was a pair of _blue eyes_  in front of him. They were bright and blue, reminding Bucky of the sky on his favorite summer days.

 

_Damn! He's fucking cute._

 

For a moment, they just stood there under the umbrella, looking at each other. Bucky didn’t want to be rude to the cute guy, so he decided to say something.

“Thanks,” Bucky’s mouth quirked up a little, and gestured at the umbrella above their heads.

He silently prayed to God that he didn’t look like a fucking _lunatic_ right now.

"No problem," the guy responded with an easy smile, “You seem hurried. Late for work?” he added.

“Oh, no, not for work” Bucky replied while struggling to brush his too-long-hair out of his face. _I need to get a haircut_ , he pondered.

“I think it suits you.” The guy said, his voice sounded genuine to Bucky’s ears.

 _But what does he think that suit me?_ “Huh? What suits me?”

He nodded at Bucky’s hair. “Your hair, I think long hair suits you.”

 _Oh_ “Uh… I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.” The guy replied with a laugh, and with that Bucky couldn’t help but laughed with him.

 

_Oh you, please stop being so fucking cute._

 

“I’m heading to the 1918. Whe- ” The word 1918 brought Bucky back to the reality. He cut the guy off before he got to finish his sentence.

“Did you say 1918?”

“Yes, I did. I said I’m heading to the 1918, and about to say ‘where are you heading to?’ If we’re on the same path, we could maybe uh… walk together?” The guy offered.

_Who am I to deny such a pretty face? We were going to the same place anyway!_

“I’m heading to 1918 too! And yes, that would be great. Thank you.” Bucky said and gave him a smile that had made everybody swoons. Bucky would have missed the way the guy’s cheeks turned redder, if he wasn’t so busy staring at him.

“Okay, let’s go, shall we?” The guy asked before he turned to walk, and Bucky followed his lead.

 

They chatted while they were walking. They talked like they knew each other for years. Bucky laughed when the guy cracked a joke, and the guy pretended to be irritated by Bucky’s comments. They found out that they were two young men who couldn’t get enough of the music from 40s. And they had a lighthearted argument about ‘Star Wars VS Star Trek’.

Bucky was charmed by the way the guy talked, the way his hands moved and gestured towards things, the way his mouth lifted with smiles and laughs, all of them were memorized. Bucky might be smiling like a lunatic now, but he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, they reached their destination, 1918 co. The two traded their Goodbye and went separate ways. Then Bucky walked to where he was supposed to do an interview, _Mr. Rogers’s office_.

 

On his way, he couldn’t help but thought about the guy, _the cute guy_ that he just said Goodbye to. _Oh fuck, I forgot to ask his name,_ he mentally cursed himself. Then his mind went back to focus on the upcoming interview, when Bucky reached the room he was told to be.

 

 _There would be another time to think of him later. We're in the same building, why worried? I might see him again after the interview. MIGHT._ He hoped.

 

Bucky walked forward and saw the man who was sitting in front of an office. The man was dark and good-looking. He wore a faint grey shirt and a military green jacket. He was typing his computer, looked lost in work. He was frowning at something on the computer screen. It seemed like the man wasn’t unaware of his presence at all.

 

"Excuse me" Bucky said politely and a bit awkwardly.

The man snapped his head up from his computer. He looked up at him with comically wide eyes as if Bucky just startled him. "Sam Wilson. Can I help you, mister?"

"Uh. James Barnes. I'm here for an interview with Mr. Rogers" said Bucky, hopefully with a steady voice. He ran his hand through his wet locks unconsciously, speaking of the interview made him excited and really nervous, _like really nervous_.

The man beamed at him. "James Barnes? He’s expecting you. Let me see if he's ready for you yet. He just arrived here five minutes ago" And Sam disappeared behind the door. 

While Bucky was waiting, he pulled his portfolio out to take a look at it. And  _thanks god_ , it wasn’t thoroughly damp like the rest of him. He thought optimistically that this ‘Mr. Rogers’ would be a good person not to judge him by his soaked appearance, before he actually saw Bucky’s works.

 

Three minutes passed. Sam walked out of the room and announced "James Barnes, He's ready for you. Good luck, man," He patted Bucky’s back twice before opened the door for him.

Bucky nodded and smiled thankfully at Sam. Then he took a deep breath, and walked through the open door.

 

* * *

 

There was a man standing behind the desk in the middle of the office. His clothing seemed casual like Sam’s clothing. He dressed in a deep crimson shirt and fade blue jeans. His long blond hair was put into a messy bun behind him. His body appeared well-built, _very well-built_. His face was framed by blond beard. His mouth was wide from a broad smile.

“You must be James Barnes.”

Bucky was welcomed by the man who must be Mr. Rogers.

“Mr. Rogers.” Bucky greeted and shook his hand.

 

Mr. Rogers gestured for him to sit down. So Bucky sat, and took a quick glance around the room. The room was decorated in minimalism and looked well-organized. There was a personal touch here and there. Bucky could spot few picture frames around the room.

He saw pictures of Mr. Rogers and a beautiful woman, who presumably must be his wife or his girlfriend. He also spotted a family picture, with Mr. Rogers, his wife and their son, _he supposed_. They looked genuinely happy. The last picture he spotted was a picture of two blond boys laughing and smiling at the camera. But his _little_ observation was interrupted by Mr. Rogers’s voice, asking him if he was ready or not.

 

“Yes, I am, sir. I’m ready” Bucky blurted out.

“No need for ‘sir’ here, my friend! Call me Thor.” Thor stated with a friendly smile.

“Let’s start, shall we?”

Bucky took a deep breath and mentally crossed his fingers.

 

* * *

 

They talked about Bucky’s old job, _why he quit, what he expected from the 1918 co., and what Bucky had to offer the company_. Thor looked impressed with Bucky’s portfolio. He nodded at some pages, smiled, and even looked like he was shocked by Bucky’s works at some point. So Bucky thought his future career here might be promising. He hoped.

 

And he wasn’t wrong because Bucky got the job. _Fuck yeah!_

 

The job offer here was ten times better than his former workplace, especially the salary. It was much better. _Well, a guy gotta eat_.

Bucky was told that he could start his work here tomorrow, if he’d like. And yes, he would, he was enthusiastic! But today, Sam was going to take him for a brief tour.

 

Afterward Bucky thanked Thor for a job offer, he took his stuff and walked toward the door. He expected to see Sam on the other side of the door, but it wasn’t. Bucky’s mouth dropped open.

 

_It was the cute guy!_

 

* * *

 

The cute guy looked up at him with wide eyes. He seemed like he was surprised as Bucky was. They stared at each other for a moment before Sam’s voice cut in.

“Sorry, I let him in, boss man. I was off to take a leak for a minute.”

 

The cute guy turned to look at Sam, and his eyes were back at Bucky, and then glanced at Thor. A look of realization shone on his face. He blushed.

“Oh, uh… I didn’t mean to interrupt, Sorry, I’ll come back later then.” He smiled apologetically at them, and was about to leave. Bucky almost reached out for him, but Thor said before he could do it “No, brother. You didn’t interrupt anything.”

 

“Brother?”

 

The blonds turned to look at him in unison.

 

“Ah right! James, this is my brother, Steve. And Steve, this is James. He will be working here as our architect from now on!” Thor happily introduced them.

 

Bucky looked at Steve and asked. “You work here?”

“No, I don’t. I just pay a visit to my brother.” Steve replied.

“Do you two know each other?” Sam questioned, waving his hand between them.

“Yes and no.” Steve said, and his mouth began to spread wide into a grin. His eyes locked with Bucky’s.

Bucky didn’t take his eyes off Steve. He smiled and added “We came here together.”

 

In the background, Sam and Thor had been sharing a silent conversation. Sam nodded at Bucky and Steve, and then stared at Thor. Thor considered them for a moment before he shook his head and quietly laughed to himself.

 

“Boss, I think I have too much paperwork to sort out… Maybe Steve here can take Barnes on tour instead?”

“That’s okay, Sam” Thor looked at Steve expectantly and requested “Steve, brother, could you take James for a tour, please?”

Thor hurriedly guided them out of his office before Steve could say anything.

“Be nice, brother!” He told Steve with a wink and went back to his office.

 

* * *

 

“You know…” Steve began “I think Sam doesn't really have that much work to do”

Bucky raised his eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve replied, his voice sounded amused. “I have a feeling that they set us up”

They glanced at the door, and looked at each other before let out their laugh.

Bucky couldn't stop himself, so he risked “Did it work?”

Steve instantly stopped laughing, and he studied Bucky for a moment.

“On va voir.” He said before turned around and walked away. Bucky couldn’t help but look a little smug.

“Are you coming?” Steve looked back at him, smiling.

Bucky chuckled, and followed him. 

 

* * *

 

They walked alongside through the place. It wasn’t big but wasn’t small either. It was well-arranged and decorated in minimalism like Thor’s office. Steve was explaining everything and introducing everyone to him on their way.  Some people walked toward them to welcome Bucky, some just smiled at him from their tables. But _honestly_ , Bucky didn’t know what was said to him, all he knew was Steve. _Steve._

 

* * *

 

“And that would be all, I think! Any question?”

“Can I buy you a coffee?” The question came out before Bucky could stop himself.

That made Steve stare at him again; he looked stunned, like he wasn't prepared for that.

“Now?”

“Yes, now.” Bucky nodded and looked at Steve expectantly.

“But it’s still raining outside”

“But you’ve got an umbrella, have you?”

“Yes, I have.”

“So why should we wait?”

Steve huffed out a laugh, his cheeks turned slightly red before he said “Okay”, and he smiled adorably at Bucky.

 

They walked toward the door. He held the door open for Steve and was responded with lighthearted rolling eyes and one weak punch in the shoulder. Steve opened his umbrella and lifted it up above them. Bucky intentionally shifted his body closer to Steve. Steve didn’t seem to mind, he looked pleased.

 

“Shall we?” And then they headed off into a street, surrounded by the pouring rain, walking side by side, under the same umbrella.

 

_Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> This is my first English fan-fiction.  
> I'd appreciate it if you kindly leave comment for future improvement. :)
> 
> I got the idea, when I was listening to Rihanna's "Umbrella". I just want these two to be under the same umbrella, that's all. lol.
> 
> Thanks to my beloved friend, Connae, for proofreading.


End file.
